


If fangirls Broke the fourth wall... Oh wait

by ScissorSheep



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Fourth Wall, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season five's gag reel heats up behind the cameras...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If fangirls Broke the fourth wall... Oh wait

**Author's Note:**

> You've seen the supernatural bloopers right? The season five gag reel scene where Jensen gives the air a blow job an points to Misha? Yeah. Why wasn't this done this sooner? Oh well enjoy this that i wrote with my cockles glasses on.
> 
> All mistakes are my own this is not beta'd lol.

The cameras where rolling and in another fail for the day, Jared decides distracting his fellow costars is much more entertaining then memorizing his lines, figuring what the hell why not screw with his costars heads? Tiptoeing around the cameras, to the best of his ability which is hard considering Jared's incredible height, Jared waves his hands in an attempt to distract misha who is leaning against a table in bobby's living room bearing Cas' normal stoic expression. When that doesn't work Jared starts making faces at Misha who cracks a smirk before busting out laughing. 

"Dammit Jared I don't even have any lines in this scene, why not pick on Jensen?" Misha is wiping at the corners of his eyes, today he had been screwing up takes all morning, the lack of coffee was getting to him and making him a bit loopy. Jensen turns around at Misha's laugh knowing immediately another take was ruined, and despite going through this scene about 6 different times when he should get mad, all he did was grin at Misha and then Jared.

"So is today screw with Misha day?" Jensen waggles his eyebrows suggestively at his fellow costar his grin deepening further when he catches misha staring at him. 

"Right, jack ass sorry i didn't get the memo." Misha tried to give Jensen a glare but it turned into a lopsided smile.

"Hmm no that's next week, but we can move the time to today." Jared sent a wolfish grin in Jensen's general direction, who in turn winked.

"Ok guy's back to your marks jared go away get off the stage go read a magazine just leave for a little bit or we will never get this shot right." The director bellowed out making everyone jump forgetting the camera's where still rolling. "We don't have infinite film to waste on stuff like this" He let out a deep sigh. Jared sent a pout at the director and yelled out a yes sir and marched off the stage.

"Places!" One of the crew members shouted and Misha and Jensen scrambled back to their marks, and resumed their previous expressions.

"Try not to mess up this time guys, Jared is gone for now," He muttered, "Action!". 

"Supernatural Season 5, episode 18, take 7!" The click of the scene marker signaled action.

"Alright, you know what cas?", Dean turned around in the wooden chair, glaring hard at the angel who wore a puzzled expression, "Blow me!" Jensen felt dirty having to form his mouth around those words that he never particularly wished to say again. The words where to intimate and to supple around his lips, so much so that a small tint of color flushed his cheeks, and damn his clothes felt to hot right now. It didn't go unnoticed by Misha who felt like grinning in some form of self satisfaction, but tried his best to stifle it, they needed to get through this take. Making sure not to miss his mark misha's quizzical expression deepened, and thats when it happened. Misha and Jensen Locked eyes starring at each other, it created a suffocating atmosphere. Jensen shifted in his seat never breaking eye contact. This was their game, The looks and the small touches belonged to them, bleeding into Castiel and Dean.

The urge to wink at Misha was bubbling through Jensen and without thinking or trying to hold it back, the urge consumed Jensen. Dean or well Jensen winked at misha licking his lips slowly and flicking it over his upper lip suggestively. Misha was gone, Doubled over as he laughed. Jensen barely registered the CUT he heard in the background followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry Cas I just couldn't help it you where staring at me and just begging me to mess with you." Jensen smirked to himself staying in character, messing with Misha was something Jensen loved doing. However his reasonings differed from Jared's, or at least he hoped. Jensen did it to get under Misha's skin, to hear him laugh, to affect him some how, Mess with him when things started to heat up between Dean and castiel. When Jensen started to think, when his mind would wonder, what misha's lips felt like... No. Shaking his head Jensen pushed those thoughts down like he always did.

"Dean I believe you are incorrect." Misha's voice cracked in his effort to stop laughing, his eyes locked with Jensen's and again their eyes danced with each other, It made Misha want to roll his hips into Jensen's leg. His pupils dilated softly at the thought. Keep it in your pants misha he scolded himself. This time their director gave them less of a recovery time.

"Ok places start again, Jensen stop making Misha laugh." He sighed rubbing his temples. Yet again they took their places. This time Jensen planned on ruining the take on purpose, he grinned to himself turning back around to face the camera, wearing a slack expression.

"Action!" Jensen took this as his cue, and proceeded to ball his fist up lazily flicking his wrist back and fourth, with each flick of his wrist Jensen's tongue pressed against the side of his cheek. The scene was rather brief yet obscene, pointing to Misha and winking at the camera afterwards. Misha's entire face lit up with a grin, if this was the game they where playing then Misha would play. A bolt of pleasure and rush of blood shot straight to misha's cock, He thanked the costume designer silently in his head for his very layered costume. Both Jensen and Misha glanced at the director who gave them a well get on with the scene look. Jensen knew the crew would have gag reel material form that scene. This time Misha and Jensen nailed their parts. After 8 takes, they managed to not laugh or giggle for the last shot. 

Stepping off stage Jensen grabbed Misha's ass and squeezed it playfully winking at him as he ran off stage. Misha stood still for a moment, let out a shaky breath and slowly followed Jensen licking his lips. Oh yes he would play this game. Overlords didn't run away from a challenge. Oh fuck Misha could feel himself against the material of Castiel's slacks, when he walked there was a delicious friction that pulled slightly at the skin of his cock. Misha let a small moan roll off his lips and then broke into a jog chasing his fellow costar through the Actors trailers.

"Jensen!" Misha shouted having lost site of Jensen who had a considerable head start. Rounding the corner of his own trailer, Misha bumped into Jensen who grinned at him and grabbed Misha's elbows so that he wasn't knocked backwards. They both stayed in that position longer then needed, both of them knew it. Jensen coughed softly trying to clear the nerves that clotted his throat out of nowhere. Oh fuck Jensen felt like he was going to melt under Misha's stare, who was analyzing him with a very heated look. Those feelings where back those confusing ass feelings that bubbled in his mind, under lock and key, but with Misha starring at him like this Jensen didn't care about the alarm bells going off. There was a certain chemistry that they had, and it was only between them.

Jensen didn't want to think, he just wanted to act. And that's what he did. Or at least tried to. Jensen leaned down and brushed his lips softly against misha's who let out a small gasp and growled low in his throat, Misha pulled away completely like a snake escaping from a human. Jensen opened his eyes unaware that he even had closed them and gave Misha a confused what the hell look. Misha didn't say anything, just placed a finger on jensen's lower lip pulling it down slightly and let out a small sshh sound. Jensen felt his cheeks color slightly, and a hand wrapped around his own, Misha dragged Jensen up and into his trailer, hands fumbling for the key. He cursed softly as his hands shook, he could not get the damn key in the lock.

"Let me help you..." Jensen whispered from behind Misha, slotting the hand that wasn't being held by misha, over his co star's fingers. Steadying Misha's hand Jensen helped Misha correctly insert the key and turn it. And for Reasons that Jensen didn't entirely understand it aroused him exponentially, watching their fingers move in sync. His mind wondered, wondering what it would feel like if their hands where synced between their bellies, stroking both of their rigid lengths. Oh fuck fuck fuck Jensen bit his lip drawing blood, He was so hard. Misha let out a small gasp and shoved the door open forcibly, sending them both tumbling into the trailer. Misha scrambled to his feet and shut the door, not bothering to lock it, he helped Jensen up, who then in turn pushed Misha hard against the wall slamming him there. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one with this problem." Jensen grit out, grinning at misha who for once was completely silent, until Jensen playfully ran his fingers over the bulge in his fellow co stars pants. No Castiel's slacks, Damn he felt so dirty, they where in costume, getting them wet with pre cum...

What Jensen saw next made him freeze up. Misha let out a small gasp-moan his face twisting up with pleasure, he bit his lip and shut his beautiful blue orbs softly rocking up into Jensen's hand shamelessly. This was to much. Way to much, Jensen felt the seams of his self control ripping, never before in his entire life had he been so hard for another person, a man at that. So willing and needy, slutty almost. If Jensen where in his right mind he would have scolded himself and been ashamed, ran out of the trailer apologizing. Kept it bottled up inside and ready for the next onslaught of eye sex that Dean and Castiel frequented. Jensen wanted to blow misha's mind, and other things to while he was at it. Fuck him deep and rough against the trailer door, counter, couch it didn't matter he needed release. 

"Wanted this.." Misha ground out, "Wanted this for a long time." Misha felt small bit's of rosy color flush his cheeks. Jensen leaned into misha, ghosting his lips over misha's and trailing them down to his stubbled jaw.

"Wanted me like this? Hot and needy all for you?" Jensen Breathed against misha's ear. 

Damnitt Misha felt like a horny teenager he was supposed to give Jensen a run for his money, tease him and play with him but his joints and muscles where jello, and the overlord was needy, for once he just wanted.

"Yes." Misha let out the shaky word tuning his head so that their lips finally met. It was a carnal and needy kiss, hands fumbled trying to remove clothing, lips bruising against each other, teeth clacking together, and damn if wasn't the best damn kiss either of them had ever had in their entire lives. "Yes" Misha chanted, repeated against their lips whenever the chance presented itself. 

"Dean..." Misha moaned out playfully a mischievous spark lighting in his fire blue orbs. It was Jensen's turn to moan, the deep gravelly voice shot white hot spikes of pleasure down Jensen's spine and down into the head of his cock which traveled up into the pit of his stomach.

"Say it again..." Jensen rasped out, his own voice about the same as dean's now, deepened by pleasure.

"Dean... Dean... De-ah!" Misha let out a surprised gasp as he felt teeth sink into his neck, harsh enough to draw blood which Jensen licked up soon after.

"Cas... Gonna make you scream my name." Jensen found himself slipping into character with hid fellow co star, damn it was so hot, the fire in his belly grew and he decided that they where both wearing way to much clothing. Jensen led misha over to the couch in the middle of the trailer and undid dean's jacket, and through it and his shirt to the side. While being in costume made Jensen incredibly hard, he needed to be out of the clothes NOW. Grabbing the hem of Misha's shirt Jensen pulled the white dress shirt out of Castiel's slack and unbuttoned it, removing the white dress shirt, black suit jacket, ad tan trench coat all at once. Misha was paler the Jensen, his nipples a bright pink with supple skin and some muscle definition, Jensen also noticed a small beauty mark right below misha's nipple. He wanted to bite it. So he did, Jensen softly licked the small beauty mark, nipping it and licking a trail around the hard nub, before engulfing it entirely. He didn't suck hard just suckled lightly, slow and almost a painfully slow pace for misha who ground his hip's upwards shifting slightly.

Both of them let out groans their erections slotted perfectly together, Jensen's hips pushed down while misha's ground up electing mewls from both men. Pants needed to be gone now.

"Beg me cas... I wanna hear you beg for it. Beg me to take you. Look at me with those eyes, fucked out and not in your right mind. Needy beg me. Beg. me." Misha whimpered at the dirty talk spilling out of 'Dean's' mouth.

"Please, please dean make me come undone make me scream to heaven with your name on my lips." Misha Rushed out the last few words his cheeks coloring with arousal. That was all it took for Jensen to get with the plan and undo Misha's pants, slipping them off and to the floor, he then leaned up to unzip his own jeans which haphazardly landed on the microwave in the nearby small kitchenette. Jensen wanted to coax an orgasm out of misha before removing his boxers but decided against it and slowly pealed back the boxers that clung to his costars penis, damp with pre cum. Jensen Actually growled at the site before him, he wanted to ravish misha so completely. Jensen wasted no time and hurried out of his own pants and boxers, Misha dazed glanced at Jensen greatly appreciating the site before him, his cock leaked a bead of pre cum that traveled down the head of misha's cock and down his shaft. Jensen eyed it like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Misha..." That was all the warning that Jensen gave his co star before he wrapped his lips around the head of said man's cock, suckling the head softly, then harder. Misha curled his fingers tightly into the couch bellow him, oh god he had never been unwound like this before, his eyes prickled with tears the pleasure was so much, the sight alone was enough to light a fire in his belly and make him cum. But no he told himself not yet the feelings where just so intense, Misha squeezed his eyes shut as jensen took more of misha's throbbing shaft into his mouth, bit by bit. The site was so raunchy and dirty and everything plus some that misha had ever wanted. Misha let out a long low moan as he bucked up into that beautiful mouth and lolled his head back when he heard Jensen choke and sputter, before recovering. 

Misha thread his fingers into jensen's hair and softly at first pushed his head farther, Misha felt himself hit the back of his co star's throat again, the muscles tightened and squeezed amazingly on his cock. Jensen was no longer moving, it was Misha who was moving Jensen, fucking his mouth slowly bit by bit traveled through jensen's eager mouth who was lapping at the shaft in his tongue. Fuck Misha's scent and taste where driving him insane, and he let Misha fuck his mouth, swallowing around the head every time he felt it hit the back of his throat. Misha's orgasm hit him suddenly, like a car had hit him, so suddenly he didn't have time to warn Jensen. His hips stuttered forward his back arching off the worn couch and misha nearly screamed Jensen's name, chanting it over and over as his hips jerked and bucked into the mouth that was milking him of his orgasm. Misha's vision whited out for a moment, his mouth still open with a silent moan, his hands gripped vice around the base of Jensen's skull. He was panting loudly, a small spurt of cum escaped his cock as it twitched lulling a soft moan from his lips.

Jensen swallowed everything that misha had to offer, suckled all of the cum out of the man, and swallowed it, his own cock was achingly hard at this point, so much so that it was hurting. Jensen softly pushed misha back into the couch steadying his cock above Misha's lips, who shot him a sated yet sexy smile. Jensen's hand flew to the base of his cock, stroking it from tip to base and softly pinching the vein on the underside of his shaft, He let out a low moan and his hand flew faster stroking himself at an amazing pace. Fuck no he was not going to last long.

"Cum Jensen, I want to taste you.." Misha rasped out his voice fucked with arousal, his eyes glassed over, he spoke in a low husky tone that sent vibrations through the head of Jensen's cock. And Jensen obeyed and came hard, thick spurts of cum dripped onto the lips of misha who licked up every drop and leaned up to suckle the milky substance out of his current lover. "Oh god oh misha..." Jensen lowered his body to slot perfectly with misha's and kissed him rough and deep, their essences mixing and melding in their mouths. Their tongues did battle, and misha fought winning their battle of dominance, using the heated kiss as a distraction misha switched their positions and straddled jensen's hips. 

"I'll ride you" Misha growled seductively into Jensen's lips breaking the kiss to wet his own fingers. Misha knew just the right buttons to press because Jensen felt himself growing hard again, only misha he thought, and sure enough he felt misha's own returning hardness biting against his thigh. 

"This time you'll be in me but next time I won't be so easy on you" Misha managed to say through his own fingers grinning down at Jensen he meant his words. Jensen was immediately at half mast when he heard those words escape misha's lips. Oh god yes, he would wait very eagerly for that time to come. Misha finished wetting his fingers and grazed his fingers over jensen's cock before dipping them into himself. Two fingers. Misha had read some porn in his life time, gay porn. There was always that one that depicted one finger hurting, He felt like laughing at that. One finger wouldn't hurt at all. So straight to two fingers for misha. And fuck he was so horny again that he didn't wait for the small burn to subside before shoving a third finger inside himself, rocking against his own fingers that brushed against his prostate. If Misha wasn't already rock hard again he was now, and Jensen felt like he was going to explode, watching Misha with his fingers up his ass and his rock hard cock bobbing up and down. Jensen felt a bolt of pleasure rush down straight to his cock, he was aching;y hard again.He needed to be buried deep inside misha already.

"Mish... If you don't hurry I am going to pin you down and fuck the breath out of you." Jensen breathed out in a slight southern twang his texan accent slipping out.

"As enticing as that sounds I feel like riding in the rodeo tonight" Misha breathed out grinning and chuckling lightly as Jensen glared at him softly. Misha rolled his hips against Jensen's slowly sliding up until he felt Jensen's hot cock playing at his entrance. Misha let out a moan that surprised himself his eyes widened slightly and Jensen thought that he looked like cas in that moment.

"Oh oh my..." Misha rocked his hips back and fourth relishing in the feel of the thickest part of jensen's head catch the ring of muscle with each thrust. 

"Mish..." Jensen growled out, grabbing his own cock to steady himself Jensen pushed the head of his cock slowly through the ring of muscle which clenched deliciously around his throbbing length. Misha let out a deep growl the back of his throat vibrating with his own voice, letting out a string of moans. Misha was babbling as Jensen pushed himself all the way into his lover, babbling words that Jensen realized where russian. Oh now that was hot. Jensen thrust his hips out not waiting for Misha to give him the ok.

Misha's head was lolling to the side as he reached down to steady Jensen's hips. "N-nyet no no wait..." Misha managed to rasp out "Let me move." Misha gripped his co stars hips with bruising force to keep him from thrusting up so deliciously. Steadying himself and his erratic heartbeat, misha pushed his hips down and his thighs made an obscene slapping sound, letting out a small chuckle misha rolled his hips back again. Jensen groaned in satisfaction and thrust his hips up hitting misha's prostate dead on, that wiped the smirk clear off of misha's face replaced with a completely fucked out expression.

"F-faster..." Misha found himself saying, Jensen thrust up to meet Misha's pace, orgasm sizzling in the pool of his gut Jensen reached for Misha's cock who in turn let out a moan that was porn star quality, it was obscene. Jensen pumped his lover hard and fast wanting to bring his lover to completion before himself. He was not going to last much longer. Misha's head fell forward and with 3 more rolls of his hips he was cumming hard against his stomach and around Jensen's hands that made squelching noises, Jensen moaned out misha's name loudly. Bracing himself jensen released hard into Misha who felt warmth spread inside himself and let out a moan, they where both to sated to notice that the trailer door was open.

"FUCK i knew you guys would be banging like rabbits sooner or later!" Jared Padelecki was grinning at both of them. Misha grabbed his shoe from the floor and threw it at Jared who slammed the door shut just in time.

"Fuck you Padelecki!" They both yelled out and then bust into a fit of laughter  
~~  
FIN


End file.
